Hidden Depths Below the Surface
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written in response to the TV Prompt Challenge: Law & Order - "The Secret Sharers". She bore his secrets and worries willingly and with pride. JJ/Hotch


**Author's Note: Hello, Readers! Once again, thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories.**

**We'd like to take this opportunity to announce our Fanfic Challenge - ROUND 2 for July at our forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Signups are through June 30th. This month, you'll simply need to tell us what pairing you normally write, what pairing you'd like to see someone else write, and what Song Title or Movie Title you'd like to see used for inspiration. On July 1st, you'll be pm'd with your assigned pairing and prompt…. and then, just write away! Postings will be due by July 31. Further details can be found at the forum ("Chit Chat on Author's Corner") and a link can be found at our profile pages (ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969)! We had a great turnout for our last challenge and some really excellent fics produced. And, now, we want to make it bigger and better. Come join the fun. You can sign up at the forum or send either tonnie or me a PM! We'd love to hear from you! And check out our newest interview with the incredibly talented tazlvr2001!**

**And again, thanks to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for their awesome Television Prompt forum!**

**Hidden Depths Below the Surface**

_**Prompt: Law & Order: The Secret Sharers**_

Jennifer Jareau sighed heavily as she slipped into the deep leather bucket seat of their government issue black SUV. She stole a worried glance at her Unit Chief. "You okay?" she asked quietly as he climbed inside beside her, the vehicle rocking slightly as he pulled the door shut with a bang.

Sitting perfectly still beside her as he stared out the clear pane of the windshield, Hotch nodded wordlessly. "I just need a minute," he replied, his voice husky as he settled his slightly trembling hands on the sun-warmed steering wheel of their vehicle.

Silently, JJ inclined her head in understanding. He'd talk when he was ready. He always did.

At least to her.

For years, they'd been confidantes, sharing each other's deep dark secrets. Neither of them, she was certain, could define exactly when the phenomena had began. If she stretched her brain's meager powers at the moment, she'd hazard a guess it was around the point Haley had served Hotch with divorce papers.

She knew for a fact that she was the first person he'd told about that little explosion. In some out of the way bar in the middle of a small town in Alabama, he'd offered her the first insight she'd ever gotten into his character when he'd quietly confessed the failure of what she assumed had been a happy marriage until that point. And that glimpse into the eyes of the man behind the badge had taught her one very valuable lesson.

Aaron Hotchner was not only the fearless stoic leader of their intrepid team. He was also a vulnerable man, subject to the same ups and downs in life that the rest of them were.

That reality had been shocking. To that point, to a large extent, she'd seen him as bigger than life. Infallible. But in the dimly lit bar in the corner of nowhere, he'd just been another human being, hurting from the curveball life had thrown him. He hid his inner turmoil beneath a tough guy façade, well crafted and honed by time. But that was exactly what it was...a facade.

And in those few moments out of time, she'd found she liked the man behind the mask a lot better than the image he created for himself. Although, she had to admit, she understood his motivations. Any weakness shown at the Bureau was often exploited to the fullest extent, compliments of their Section Chief Erin Strauss.

So, she understood the necessity of the hard outer shell he encased himself in. Except in moments like these. When it was just the two of them together. Alone. Then, finally, he would always let the protective shields fall and he was simply Aaron, her friend and a man she could very easily fall in love with…. if it weren't for the small fact that his heart had been shattered beyond repair.

So she settled for being his friend, her secret sharer. She could be satisfied with the knowledge that she got to see a piece of himself that he didn't reveal to others.

After long, silent minutes, he finally turned his dark head to look into her eyes as he whispered, "I never can quite handle when our victims are children. I see Jack's face super-imposed on every little body. I hear my own voice speaking when the parent opens their mouth."

"You can identify," JJ replied with a tiny nod. "It's normal. It's human, Hotch."

"It weakens me," he said, his voice stark in the closed confines of the car. Bitterness laced each of the words he spoke.

"No," JJ said with a fast shake of her head, barely resisting the urge to grab his hand, to shake his stiff arm. "It makes you accessible. And a part of you hates that," she replied honestly, her tone daring him to find fault with her logic.

"People can't hurt you if they never see the real you," Hotch countered softly, dropping his gaze from hers.

"You've shown me the "real" you, Hotch. And I like him," JJ replied, reaching out a slim hand to lightly touch his wrist.

"Sometimes," he began, his words a hint above a mumble, "I worry that eventually I'll lose touch with my humanity. That somehow this job will contaminate me."

Licking her lips, JJ deliberated her next words carefully. "Your heart is in your eyes to anyone that cares to look close enough, Hotch. Your ability to empathize, your constant determination to eliminate the risk of these monsters we chase...someone like you could never become someone like them. Not ever."

Pausing suddenly as he reached for the key in the ignition, Hotch glanced sharply toward his companion, his eyes narrowing for a moment as he gazed into her clear blue eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you see too much, JJ."

"And sometimes I wish you'd have your vision checked," JJ replied lightly, winking at him as his capable hand twisted the key. And settling back in her seat, she smiled, aware that once more she'd been afforded that rare opportunity to see the man behind the Federal badge...the man she loved.

_**Finis**_


End file.
